Revolution
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: Sakura knew she shouldn't be doing this. He was engaged and she was with another. Hell, there were a lot of reasons as to why she shouldn't be meeting the dark-haired nin. The most important one of all and the one they refused to acknowledge even to themselves was the fact that in the advent of Sasuke's declaration of wanting to start a revolution... They chose different sides.
1. Choice

**Disclaimer: **These awesome characters aren't mine.

**Revolution**

By TheClosetPoet7

Summary: Sakura knew she shouldn't be doing this. He was engaged and she was with another. Hell, there were a lot of reasons as to why she shouldn't be meeting the dark-haired nin. The most important one of all and the one they refused to acknowledge even to themselves was the fact that in the advent of Sasuke's declaration that he wanted to start a revolution... They chose different sides.

* * *

Chapter One

**Choice**

A lone figure steps out of the shadows. Her heels click on the pavement as she navigates her way through the Sound Village. A fair hand comes up to pull her hood over her face as she passes by civilians going on with their normal lives. She almost scoffs at the thought of their carefree attitude when the world was at war. Well, if she was being honest, two people were at war with each other. She brushes the thought off as she recognizes the familiar street which would take her to her next destination.

She frequently visits Otogakure though anyone who knew that she did would surely question her sanity. This was enemy territory. This was where _he_ created a fortress he called his own.

'His home?' she briefly wonders. Was this village his home now? She decides that she doesn't want to know the answer. The most important thing, though she tried to force this into her mind, was the fact that he was alive. And he was meeting her now.

She thinks about her elusive teammate as she absentmindedly walks through her usual route. It has been two months since she last saw him and she wonders how he is doing. There was no clear indication as to what his intentions were when he sent her a hawk. The message was straight to the point.

"_On the thirteenth, usual place."_

She was surprised to receive the curt message from him and she mentally noted that she would have to tell him to be more, how should she say, - wordy with his letters to her, though her heart skipped a beat when she recognized his personal hand writing. It was undeniably his. Years of her childhood focused solely on wishing for him to look her way assured her of that. She remembers how she fantasized about getting a love letter from her ultimate crush and she would often find herself elated whenever she opened an admirer's letter only to be disappointed the moment she realized it wasn't his handwriting.

She shakes her head. Seriously? What the hell was she doing going back to innocent memories that were no more than a fragment of what was reality? She didn't know any better. She doesn't even know if she _does_ know any better at present.

Which brings her back to where she was heading. She makes out the signage of the usual motel they find themselves meeting in. "Heaven" it said. She rolls her eyes at the absurdness of the name. It was ironic because people went there to do not so heavenly things. Her cheeks warm as she admits that he had aggressively made her see heaven more than once during their "activities" inside. She opens the door and hastily steps in. It was beginning to get chilly outside. Her eyes fall on the man waiting behind the counter. He was new. She tentatively smiles as she makes her way towards him. When he looks her way the expression of recognition on his face leaves her a bit confused because she was positive that she hadn't met him before.

"He said I would know instantly when you arrived." He bends down to get a room key and gently hands it to her.

She lifts an eyebrow at his statement but takes the key anyway. She resists the urge to laugh as she saw the room number. Seven.

"Enjoy your stay." His cheeky grin tells her what he was implying. However, there was no use denying it was there? They did after all do the very thing he was thinking about.

With a friendly smile and a thank you for the keys, she makes her way up the stairs.

Her steps slow down as she scans through the room numbers. She was trying to delay facing him. The powerful thud of her heart against her rib cage reminded her that she was nervous. What was there to be nervous about? They were both adults. At the age of twenty-three, she knew that this was normal for young people such as her. Her footsteps halt as she faces the door in front of her.

Room number 7.

She surveys the corridor for any sign of others who might catch her in her indecent endeavor. What was there to be worried about anyway? No one knew her. She lets out a breath and turns to the room again.

The door clicks as she fits the key in and she opens it to a room so dark that her pupils had to take time to adjust to the lighting. She steps in and turns to shut the door with a sense of finality.

"Sakura."

His voice immediately turns her legs to mush as she recognizes its seductive baritone. She pauses and leans on the door for a moment to get herself together. She pulls off her cloak and turns to his direction.

Two eyes glowed at her in the dark.

One red,

the other one purple.

"Sasuke-kun."

The moonlight's rays illuminate the room as it uncovers itself from the clouds. Uchiha Sasuke steps out of the shadows and starts walking towards her.

Sakura nervously brushes her fingers at the edge of her tight shirt as she anticipates his next move. Truthfully, she was afraid when those eyes settled on her own.

"You know, you really should write complete sentences the next…"

Her words are cut off as he wasted no time in crushing his lips to her own. His hand cups the side of her cheek as he tilts her head to gain more access. Pink lips immediately soften as she kisses him back. Her hands weave itself through his hair as she pulls him closer. Ah, she missed this. She blushes as she feels his tongue push its way into her mouth and she gasps as he fiercely tangles it in hers. In a few seconds they pull apart and she looks down to try and catch her breath.

His forehead leans on her wide one as he too enables himself to take in oxygen.

"Hi." She manages. She shyly smiles at him and he smirks down at her.

"Hn."

It takes a moment for his body to remember what it wants and in a second he is on her again, pinning her to the door as he pulls her form closer to him and kissing her senseless. She knows what he wants and she gives it to him as she matches his passion. She gasps as his hands skim over a sensitive spot and blushes as she feels his need for her.

It doesn't take a while for him to take her to the bed and the next thing they know they are naked and entangled in each other's limbs as he pushes into her and starts a gentle pace which inevitably turns hard as he gives in to his instinct. She takes him in as she usually does. Soft and yielding. They lose themselves in this dance as they find pleasure in each other's bodies.

The room is silent except for a gasp, and then a grunt and then another gasp as she calls out his name. The bed creaks as both ninjas push against each other as they fight to reach sweet sensual release. Her eyes open as she feels it coming and he pushes himself up to hold her stare.

Onyx black and emerald green meet.

She tries to fight the swelling of her heart as she saw the emotions in his dark irises. There was something there. Something that implied fondness and care for the recipient of his look. Her chest feels heavy as she sees the emotions behind her own eyes reflected in his. The intensity of what she was feeling forces her to clench them shut as she recognizes the all-too familiar lightning that struck her. She gasps his name one more time as she tightens her hold on him. Her body shakes as she attains euphoria which could only be brought about by him.

Only him.

Her mind is a bit hazy as she feels him move above her, fighting to reach his own climax and soon he too joins her in the ecstasy of it all.

It takes a while for him to finish emptying into her and after, his weight settles on top of her slim body. An arm goes around him as she embraces him. She loves him, she thinks. She really does love this man. His lips lightly touch her shoulder as he affectionately nips her skin.

"Sakura."

Her name on his lips brings a new wave of happiness to her soul which tells her that she is out of her mind for being so smitten with him.

"Sasuke-kun." She playfully replies.

He smirks again and pulls out of her. Her breath hitches at the sensation. His hard body settles into the space next to her and a hand snakes around her waist to pull her closer. She finds herself relaxing into the position. She could hear nothing except for the dull thumping of his heartbeat as her cheeks rest on his chest.

Yes, definitely Heaven.

It takes a minute for her to recognize the irregularity of his breathing and she pushes herself up quickly to scan over his form. There. A scar on his right upper abdomen. It looked okay on the outside, but she was positive that there must be some bit of infection inside.

Her hands glow green as she skimmed over the injury. She clicks her tongue at the stupidity of it all. Why didn't he have it checked? He had a med nin on his team right? Her thoughts lead her to dark places as she imagines the red-head. She has seen _her_ on more than one occasion.

Usually by Sasuke's side.

Her thoughts are interrupted as his hand grabs her wrist.

"I'm okay."

She pulls away and she regards him with a strict look.

"You know better than to leave a wound like that." She started.

"Sakura."

"Were you stabbed? Mataku Sasuke-kun, you have a med nin on your side! Use her." Her voice held a tinge of resentment as she said this.

"I did." Her eyes settle onto his own again as she allowed him to explain.

"Karin only managed to close up the wound. I didn't know it was infected till now." He stated as a matter-of-fact.

She lets out a sigh and puts a hand to her head. She gingerly brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"As long as you know not to ignore those kinds of wounds from now on." She mumbles.

"Are you jealous?"

Her eyes widen and a blush settles itself on her cheeks. She looks over at him and notices the smug smirk on his face. He was really too arrogant. She knew that from the way he prided himself in his clan, and from the way that he decided that what he believed in was the way things should be.

Even if he hurts people along the way.

Even if he hurts her.

He is fully aware that he had her heart in his hands. Unlike Sakura, who was always feeling like a shadow in comparison to Uzumaki Karin because what could she say? She wasn't by his side and _she _was. She feels bitter now. Her arms cross and she looks at him with her head held high.

"Of course not. Why would I be? I have Nar-"

"Don't say his name." he hisses the words and she immediately regrets even bringing it up. Before she could retract her statement however he pulls her down to him and presses his lips to hers again.

She responds swiftly and allows him to press her to the bed as he settles himself above her.

"I want you again." The admission has her body feeling hot and she notes the brief look of confusion on his face as he realizes the intensity of his words. Her arms wrap around his neck as she pushes her hips to his own.

"You have me."

He takes her then.

They allow themselves to forget about the world as they give in to their desire for each other again and again.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walks with confidence as he makes his way towards his chambers. The large mansion he settled himself into once he got control of Otogakure was irrefutably grand. It had a look on the outside that screamed traditional Japanese but was modern on the inside. He didn't really mind if he lived somewhere far inferior to this but Orochimaru had convinced him that it would be convenient. He was right again. It wasn't the first time his master had convinced him of other options that were better than his.

In the aftermath of his battle with Naruto seven years ago, both shinobi had reached an understanding. They whole-heartedly disagreed with each other. As both men stumbled and finally felt the pain of the injuries they inflicted on each other, they stood firm in their decision.

It was going to be an all-out war between both friends. Sasuke believed that the tailed beasts should be eliminated as their presence would one day lead the other nations to despise whoever came into possession of them. Naruto, who had formed a bond with the Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts would have none of that and he would stop at nothing to protect them.

The young Uchiha found the blonde's views to be too ideal as he himself had learned about the history of the great nations which was filled with hate, deceit and selfishness which eventually led to his clan's demise. Why couldn't he see that keeping the biju in this world would prevent balance from happening?

They just didn't see eye to eye.

And so, they faced each other with determination.

They were however equally matched and the fight was going nowhere at the time. Both shinobi were too tired to continue. But the one thing they knew was that they would have to train harder so that one day one of them would surely have to kill the other. The victor would decide the fate of the world.

Sasuke had released the genjutsu that entrapped the other ninjas and had confidently declared to all that were present.

"_I will rebuild a world that will have no tailed beasts in it. There will be equality among nations and there will be neither hate nor suffering."_

His voice resonated over the massive field which was partly destroyed due to their fierce battle. Numerous shinobi cheered on as they heard his declaration. They could see that he was a leader worth following. However several others didn't agree to this. Others had a look of confusion. That's when they all turned to Naruto.

It was a lot to take for a mere sixteen year old.

But the idiot wasn't going to back down.

That was the day Naruto became a man.

"_I believe that we can coexist with the tailed beasts. I will protect them at all costs."_

He held his ground.

And that was it. Two great shinobi with different views. Both would do everything they could for a distant future they believed in.

With this in their minds, the shinobi of the alliance split into two groups. Of course, Konoha nin went to Uzumaki Naruto's side as well as the people from the Village of the Sand. And Killer Bee, whom he had fought with before didn't hesitate in siding with the kyuubi-vessel. Sasuke expected as much. He was however surprised when the kage from Kumogakure turned to him. A. He was going against his brother? Soon others followed him.

That was when Sasuke had realized.

It wasn't a matter of which village the shinobi belonged in anymore. It was a matter of what they believed in.

Sasuke couldn't help the pride that filled him as slowly; many more went to his side. Team Taka along with Orochimaru stood to his right as they waited for more people to come over to them. Karin had settled herself right next to him. She was looking at him with admiration in her eyes. He looked towards the crowd and suddenly his eyes couldn't help but fall on one particular person.

She looked stuck as she saw some of her fellow comrades choose different paths. Her eyes betrayed her as he saw that she was at a standstill as to where she should go. Their eyes met then. He didn't really care where she would go. She bit her lower lip as she stared intently into his eyes.

Sakura still had feelings for him. He knew. It was evident in the way she always made him her priority above all else during their fight with Kaguya.

'Even if she had drained herself.' He thought. She would be a great asset if she was a part of his team. No one had shown great chakra control and reserve like she had. She hesitantly took a step in his direction and started walking towards him. He couldn't help but smirk as she came nearer. However, she did something he didn't expect.

She stopped.

A hand placed itself over her heart. She lifted her face to look at him. Eyes brimming with tears.

He remembers feeling something he couldn't quite understand when she finally made her decision.

"Sasuke-kun."

His eyes look up to see Karin standing by his door. She was wearing something flimsy and smelled different. He didn't know what that was. It didn't smell bad, but it irritated his senses.

"Go to your room." He brushes her off and opens the door to his own.

He was about to shut the door on her face when she did something so uncharacteristic of her that he almost looked surprised.

"No." she pushes her way in and for once disobeys him.

Sasuke is confused.

She closes the door behind her and looks at him seriously.

"I know where you went."

Of course. She was a chakra detector. He would be dense to think that she wouldn't notice where he had gone to.

Who he was with.

She had noticed several times before.

"I don't understand why you keep meeting up with her Sasuke-kun. She's much too ugly for you." she starts.

Sasuke resists the urge to retort because he knows she's just jealous. And Sakura wasn't ugly.

Far from that.

He ignores her and starts to walk away when she grabs one of his hands. He wants to push her away but decides against it because no matter how much he wanted to have nothing to do with the red-haired nin. No matter how much he wanted to reject her... in the end, she remained faithful and loyal to him. She at least deserved to not be treated so coldly.

He looks at her then and sees that she is dead serious tonight. This isn't like any other night wherein she would just go on and on about how Sakura was awful looking and all the bad things she said which she knew weren't true.

"I love you." She says firmly.

He feels the guilt inside because of course he knew that she loved him. He however did not love her.

"Stop it Karin." He scolds her and starts to walk away again.

But she holds on and before he knows it, she wraps her arms around him.

"You gave her a choice!" she continues.

Sasuke tries to ignore her but couldn't deny her claim.

"You gave her a chance to pick any side she wanted." Her words rang clear in his ears and he replies with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Karin."

"I chose you and I didn't hesitate for one minute." She was right.

"I know."

"Then why are you still hung up on her?" She was crying now. He knew she was even without looking at her. She was shaking. He couldn't think of anything to say. She lets him go eventually and steps back.

She lifts her hand to show him proof as to why he shouldn't be with Haruno Sakura.

The silver band glints in the moonlight. A simple ring that matched his own which was hidden in a drawer somewhere in his room. He couldn't even remember where. He gave it to her a year ago. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He didn't love Karin. But she was truly madly deeply in love with him.

Orochimaru had persuaded him that if he wanted to restore honor to his clan then he would have to start rebuilding it. Literally rebuild it. He would have to produce an heir. Sasuke acknowledged that he was yet again right even if he knew that it was unfair to the female member of Team Taka. But she had immediately accepted and he found himself unable to take it back. Besides, even if he wanted someone else, that person was on the opposite side.

The enemy.

It would make no sense for him to marry someone who didn't believe in his goals. Why didn't she believe in him?

Karin pulls his head to hers and kisses him. He lets her but doesn't kiss back. He still feels the softness of Sakura's lips on his.

Lips that he wanted to be only for him.

Lips that he knew were already tasted by someone else.

He bows his head as she pulls away.

"I chose you Sasuke-kun." Karin repeats.

He looks away.

"I chose you… and she…"

He turns his back to her.

He knows the next words she is going to say.

Uchiha Sasuke shuts his eyes and tries to focus on something other than his fiancée's voice in his room. Because the next thing she says. . .

.

.

.

"She chose Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

Is the truth.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! I hope you find this story interesting. I was inspired by the current chapter of Naruto. And this kind of setting has been going on and on in my head for months now. Holy Crap what the hell is going on in Sasuke's head?! So excited for what happens in the manga. I really do hope that it will be SasuSaku in the end.

(Currently developing my next chapter in Sore ga ai deshou.)

Anyway.

To be continued.


	2. Begin

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine. Oh my gosh…. 3 more chapters to go! :'(

Chapter Two

**Begin**

"_The red balloon flew up and up into the air, with no particular destination in mind, it went on its own way. There was nothing more satisfying than flying because it was what it was meant to do"_

* * *

It didn't start with her healing him when he was at the brink of death.

It also didn't start with a drunken one night stand.

And, it didn't start with a proclamation of love.

The way things started with them didn't involve the usual cliché things Sakura had pictured in her mind. Though she had oftentimes wondered how in the hell they ended up being intimate with each other. It still astonished her. Honestly, if someone asked her how she was able to share a bed with Uchiha Sasuke,_though no one would ever be able to ask her about it,_ she would probably surprise that person.

Because it was so unlike her.

And it wasn't something you would expect from her.

What would they say if they knew what sweet, innocent, warm-hearted Haruno Sakura had done? Aside from the fact that when she had run into the enemy four years ago, valuable information which should have been reported to the hokage as soon as it happened, Konoha's most promising medic had continued to meet him in secret.

And since she had seen him for the first time after three years.

She had not asked him to come home.

Not once.

If she was asked about the beginning, all she could say was that it was random. So random that no one would probably believe that she didn't do what was typical of her. The first time they ran into each other, she couldn't even remember where, because they had not even acknowledged each other's presence. She had been so scared that all she wanted to do was run as far away as possible. Who wouldn't be?

She was his enemy right?

They had been walking in a sea of people going about their daily lives. The sun was at its highest peak and she had taken her cloak off because of the heat. When she had folded the cloth over her forearm, his black robes caught her eye. She looked up to see him headed in her direction. He looked the same as when she last saw him. Maybe a bit taller. She couldn't see his face clearly because unlike the people around them who found the weather to be too warm and had taken off their jackets and what-not, he had decided to keep his cloak on. But she knew it was him. And he was closing their distance.

In her mind, she had stopped when he reached her side. It all happened in slow motion, the slight swish of his robe on her lateral, the shift in the ground beside her own two feet and the subtle way his eyes almost met hers. She wanted to look at his face, felt the urge to say his name, but her body continued to move. And he went on his own way. They crossed paths, but they didn't even say anything. It was like they didn't even know each other.

They were strangers.

And she didn't know why she didn't do anything.

She should've run after him.

But she didn't.

The second time they saw each other was in a civilian village located along the route from Suna to Oto. That day, she just felt like having a strong drink. It was a random bar she picked because it was the first one she saw. She had been tired from her mission to the sand village that she didn't even notice him at first. But, in the same way one's eyes search for something interesting in a room, he captured her attention.

He was sitting at a booth with Uzumaki Karin by his side. They were drinking alcohol and as expected the red-head was stuck to him. Sakura had felt a bit jealous at that. But she refused to admit it, concluding that she should just ignore they were even in the same place.

She had left again without saying anything, but before she made her exit, their eyes met but as quickly as they were in each other's line of vision, both of them looked away without so much as a hello.

It was excruciating, seeing him but not talking to him.

A week later, she came to the same bar, wondering if he was there.

He was.

Still with Karin.

Sakura fought the urge to stomp out of the pub but decided not to. Their oculars met again but like before, they didn't linger on each other's presence. She had drunk two bottles of sake that night. When the bartender had woken her up the next day she was too groggy to even contemplate about the fact that the bastard had just left her alone without a care for her well-being.

Two weeks later, she went back.

He wasn't there this time.

And though she felt the disappointment inside, she sat in the same booth she saw him in, and ordered her drink, emerald eyes immediately scanning the room for the familiar chicken-butt hair, but never finding him.

She went there weekly after that.

Naruto had once asked her why she wanted to go to Suna. She said that she was just beginning to like the weather there. She used this as a lame excuse but she was lying because she never really went to where she said she would.

Instead, she went to that civilian village.

Hoping to see _him_.

She didn't even spot Sasuke again until about two months later. She had actually come back from Suna at the time and as usual, she wanted to see if he was there.

He was.

And he was sitting alone in the same booth.

As soon as she entered, their eyes met. Sakura tried to ignore the fact that her heart just skipped a beat when he didn't look away this time. The young medic attempted to hold his stare but found that she couldn't, so she turned away first.

She sat in her previous seat at the bar and ordered her usual sake. The young medic sipped on the liquid and allowed it to calm her nerves. She could feel someone looking at her but told herself that it wasn't him. She almost choked when his voice, deep and dangerous, reached her ears.

"Does he even know that you're here?"

He wasn't going to say his_ best friend's _name.

"Nope."

She didn't bother facing him as she took another swig of her drink.

"More please."

She signaled to the bartender. She was then handed another drink in no time and she downed it all in one gulp.

On the outside, Haruno Sakura appeared calm and collected as the kage loomed behind her. However, on the inside, she was anything but. Her heart hammered in her chest and her back felt really hot at the proximity of his body at her posterior. She was afraid because after about six months of randomly running into each other and happening to be in the same bar but never speaking, acting like they were strangers, he had finally decided to acknowledge her presence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She gulped and thought hard. What was she doing here? It was far from Konoha and a long way from where she came from. Truthfully, she was beginning to question her saneness. Because who in their right mind would go to a bar just so that they could chance a glance at the enemy? She told herself that she was merely checking up on him. Maybe to get some information.

No, if she was being honest, she just really wanted to _see_ him.

And she shouldn't.

"It's neutral territory." She starts.

Her heart stops when he takes the seat next to her.

"And?"

"I happen to like bars."

"There are a lot of bars in Konoha."

He was regarding her with a look of suspicion. Of course, he was questioning her intentions. But in her mind, she was also questioning his.

"There are also a lot of bars in Otogakure." She retorted.

"Hn."

This was true. It didn't make sense for him to come here, the same way it didn't make sense for her as well.

"How are you?"

She doesn't know why she asked this question. She had been wondering of course, though she never planned on asking him. She doesn't know what they're doing, casually talking as if they weren't on different sides.

He looked at her and she knew that he found her annoying in this moment. He has an eyebrow raised and is probably analyzing her motive.

"Hn."

He didn't even honor her with an answer. What a jerk. Although, she supposed that this was expected. He didn't need to tell her how he was, they weren't friends. They didn't even know each other. Still, her mouth moves on its own.

"I'm fine. These past three years have been great. I am so ecstatic that both my teammates are kages and even more so that they are doing whatever they can to achieve their dreams." She said it sarcastically.

She expected him to leave her alone then because she had gone too far. She mentally kicked herself for saying what she did.

He surprised her however by smirking.

"You're still annoying."

Her heart clenched at his usual reference to her. Sakura Haruno, Lady Tsunade's apprentice, beloved medic of Konoha, loved and admired by all but to Uchiha Sasuke, always an annoyance. She unconsciously grasped her chest to stop the hurt. He had told her that she was annoying too many times now, the last time was something she could never forget. It was a vivid memory, his hand inside her chest, crushing the life out of her. It had felt like she was being torn from the inside. And he had broken her heart into pieces, even if it was a genjutsu. She inwardly told herself to be strong. Instead of crying, she smiled at him and said.

"I know."

He turned to her with an expression of surprise and after a few seconds, smirked.

And that's how it all started.

They didn't talk about the war.

They didn't even talk about their homes.

They simply talked about random matters.

As if they were normal young adults who met at a bar. And they continued to exchange words, frequently meeting at that very spot. Though sometimes they ended up being alone in most days, the gods somehow wanted them to see each other because they had good timing.

Yes, they were doing something crazy by starting something. Neither of them knew where this was headed. It was bound to blow up in their faces at some point. But they were slowly pulled by each other's existence. It was a slow friendship that didn't make sense because when they left that small village, they went back to their normal lives, going on missions, making plans to kill the bijuus, trying to work their way into defeating each other's side. However, weeks, sometimes months would pass and the two ninjas would find themselves wondering then their bodies would bring them to that village to chance another meeting.

It confused them, worried them.

It didn't make sense at all.

* * *

" _when it finally reached the point where it could go no further, its insides started expanding and expanding at the heat, was that the sun? but it refused to give up, and it refused to feel anything other than its love for flying"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Have you ever done it?"

He tried to fight the urge to turn his head to her with wide eyes. She surprised him with her question. This topic was private right? He decided on not answering her. But, she was looking at him and she looked serious. It had been a year since they started seeing each other and Sasuke wondered why she even asked.

They had built an invisible wall in front of the other, never mentioning their lives at their villages. It was shocking how long they managed to keep whatever_this was_ going. But he found that with this woman, they could never run out of topics. Be it the weather, the alcohol they were trying or the regulars at the bar.

He realized that a lot had changed about her, she was tougher and more opinionated. Also, she was more knowledgeable about everything in general. At the same time though, she was essentially the same twelve year old girl. She took good care of her hair still, and she was a sweet and caring person. He noticed this in the way she was kind to the bartender or to someone she met twice.

After twelve months of getting to know Haruno Sakura all over again, the question she asked was something he did not expect to come from her mouth.

"It's none of your business." He mutters.

"I haven't."

"So?"

"I'm curious though."

He didn't say anything back because his mind is suddenly filled with the thought of Sakura naked and lying in bed.

Under him.

He blinks to erase the image.

"So, have you ever done it?" she asked again.

He knew she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't answer her.

"Yes."

"With Karin?"

"Aa."

"How many times?"

He looked at her then, now he wasn't able to hide the look of disbelief on his face. Was she seriously asking him how many times?

"I don't know."

He noticed the bewilderment in her green eyes. She quickly hid the hurt by drinking her sake. They stay silent then. Sasuke starts to feel guilty, though he couldn't understand why.

Why should it bother him that he slept with another woman too many times to count?

And why should it bother him that Sakura had looked betrayed because of that?

He doesn't want to stay in her presence now, so he pushes his stool back and starts to get up. She surprises him again when she too stands from her seat. He continued to ignore her as they slowly exited the establishment. The streets are empty except for a couple of civilians drinking and laughing at the nearby stores.

He could hear her footsteps behind him. Cautious and slow. But she was still there. She was following him. He walks aimlessly because he doesn't know where he is supposed to go. Why was he in this village again?

Somehow, he couldn't remember because he was becoming too aware of the woman behind him.

And he found that, like her…

He was also curious.

Not about sex in general.

He had done it several times before. At the age of twenty, he was an experienced lover. There was nothing remotely new about having a woman's body. He had only one constant partner. Even if they weren't really "together", she was always present, and she had shown him techniques he didn't even know about.

It was a mutual thing, finding that physical release which could only be brought about by another person's body. And he found that it was a good way to let go of pent up emotions. He doesn't go looking for someone to sleep with, Karin just goes to him and he sometimes, though this was a rare occurrence, went to her if he felt the urge to do so. It was purely physical and he wasn't curious about finding out what it was like with another woman.

That's why he is on edge as of the moment.

Because Sakura had stirred something inside him…

And he wanted to know what it would be like.

What would it be like if he claimed this ex-teammate's innocence?

Her steps halted and he turned to see what made her stop.

His eyes widened as he saw her, standing there, her body slightly turned to a building. It was a love hotel. His heart pumps faster as he registers that face, contemplating on something, and he knew what she was thinking. He swallows as she turns to him then. Her eyes told him everything she was saying even if she didn't open her mouth to utter the words.

His control shattered.

He walks to her, grabs her wrist and takes her inside. He was probably going to regret it but he didn't care at this point. Why should he? She wanted him to show her what it was like right? A normal man wouldn't be able to say no to this pink-haired medic. She was attractive and she had a physique that promised any male that she would be good in bed. Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. Especially if she looked at him with a face that said.

"_Fuck me."_

* * *

It was a simple room with just one bed, a table and a lamp at its side. This room was made for one purpose and one purpose only. Sex. He allowed her to enter first. When she steps in, she anxiously sweeps her hair out of her face as she pretends to look interested in the furniture.

What the hell was she thinking?

Showing Sasuke that she wanted to try sex for the first time with him.

Her body shivered as she felt him come closer. His tall frame emanated a dangerous aura as he stood behind her fit body.

"Having second thoughts?"

Sakura could feel her goose bumps at the sound of his voice. There was just something about Sasuke's voice. It was dark and sexy. Finding that courage which got her into this situation in the first place, she turned to him and hesitantly reached out to his face.

Her soft hand caresses the side of his cheek as she looks up at him to make out the handsome structure of his face. The way he looked back at her had her whole body turn red because it simply told her that he knew how to make a woman scream his name. She sadly notes that Karin had probably received a look similar to this. Maybe something even more meaningful.

She bites her lip to stop herself from becoming bitter. Her hand almost falls back but he holds it to his cheek with his.

"Close your eyes."

Sakura follows his command and shuts her eyelids. That was the only warning she got before he crashed his lips to hers. They felt soft as they brushed on her pink ones ever so slowly, as if he was testing the waters, checking to see if he wanted to take a dip in it.

She moaned as she felt his tongue come out to ask for entry and she immediately opens her mouth to let him in. It was a battle of the appendages. He angled her head closer so he could dominate her and soon he does.

When they felt the need to come up for air they separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting both their mouths.

He pulls away.

She is almost disappointed but he steps back, and pulls the zipper of his high collared shirt down. After, he pulls the purple obi away from his form, leaving him in his dark pants that narrowed around his legs.

Her breath caught at the sight. He was too beautiful. White alabaster skin, muscles toned from years of hard physical training. Faint scars adorned his chest and she thought that they only served to add to his beauty. Her throat dries at the sight of his stomach. Her eyes go to his face again and she almost faints when she finds him staring at her.

"Sakura, take your clothes off."

It takes her a moment to understand his demand but when she does, she instantly blushes again. Dainty fingers come up to shakily pull her zipper down. She notes the massive difference in the way she removes her clothes in contrast to his confident stripping. She turns around to take off the sleeveless red blouse from her shoulder, leaving her in her white bra.

She turns slightly to regard him over her shoulder. When she finds him still staring at her she turns away and almost wraps her arms around herself when he grabs both her wrists and puts them to her side. His lips then go to her neck and he inhales deeply. She almost jumps at his display of affection.

When he senses her arms losing their tenseness, he grabs her waist and turns her to him again, immediately engaging her in another round of french kissing. She responds to him with more eagerness than before, fingers wounding through his dark tresses.

As he pushes her to the mattress, and places himself between her legs, he continues to skim his hands over her skin, soon, he unclasps her bra and wastes no time in grabbing her full breasts and sucking on one of them. She gasps his name at the contact. The sensation immediately radiates to her core and she finds herself in need of more of him.

Out of instinct, she started grounding her pelvis to his. He pulls slightly away to grit his teeth at the pleasure.

"Stop."

Her movements immediately halt, and she starts to feel the stinging slap of rejection. However, he pulls her closer to press his arousal to her. She gasps at the hardness of him.

"Let me do this first."

Sakura doesn't understand what he means and gasps when he grabs her shorts in his hands and pulls them down along with her panties. She almost shies away from the exposure but he holds her thighs firmly and spreads them apart.

"Sasuke-kun, please."

She pleads for him to let her go because she knows that she couldn't take it if he stares at her innocence.

And he does.

His dark coals gaze at her womanhood, and then they went to her eyes. They stay like that for a second before he lowers his head to taste her, tongue coming out to lap at her essence.

Sakura's hands immediately grab the sheets beside her and she arches her back to him. Her body heats up at the pleasure he invokes in her. Slowly and hesitantly her hips start to rock against his mouth and he lets out a growl of approval. His wet appendage moves higher and she suddenly couldn't help but scream his name in utter satisfaction as he stroked her nub. It was all going too fast, she wanted it to go on forever but at the same time she wanted to reach that absolute euphoria.

His name comes out in a strained gasp when she finally reaches her peak. Her body shakes at the intensity of the first climax Uchiha Sasuke has given her. But it was not the last. He doesn't give her a chance to recover because he swiftly takes off his pants, pulls his length out and thrusts into her.

"Ah!"

Her eyes widened at the painful feeling of him stretching her. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she tries to adjust to him.

"Relax."

"I, I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise." She says, slowly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Hn."

Sasuke settles into nuzzling her neck, tongue coming out to lick her skin. After a while, he feels her calm down. Then, he starts moving.

It was blinding sensation from then on out.

His thrusts, hard and fast, had Sakura gasping his name as she shuts her eyes and focuses on the man moving above her.

They were really doing it. Fucking each other. It was more than she could imagine. He was passionate and giving. She grabs his hair when he hits a spot inside of her that almost makes her come.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke…"

His name is all that she could remember in this moment of unadulterated pleasure. And she is drowning in the overwhelming scent of his sweat mixed with his soap. She reaches a new high when he changes his angle and charges into her faster than before.

In a matter of minutes she comes again, biting into his shoulder. Her walls clamping hard on him seemed to have done the trick because so suddenly, he is emptying into her, thrusts becoming frantic.

He pulls out of her, spent and satisfied and goes to lie on his stomach next to her heated body.

The sight of him, exhausted and seemingly at peace makes her heart beat ten times faster and she finds herself unable to hold back any longer. The feelings she had for him, instead of disappearing, had only grown the past year. It was like they were given a second chance to be together when they went to that bar. Sakura hoped that was what it meant because she doesn't know if she is ever going to be happy without this man by her side. Before she could stop herself, she lets out those three words.

* * *

"I love you."

Onyx eyes opened. His throat felt constricted upon hearing her. Really. She just had to say it didn't she? She was really too open and he suddenly felt the need to put distance between them. This woman was too annoying, she didn't even give him time to fully catch his breath. Sasuke feels the need to get away but finds himself unable to stand from the bed. Instead, he opted to just turning to his side, his back to her. He closed his eyes and listened. He was positive she had something else to say.

Sakura surprised him again by turning to him, wrapping an arm around his stomach, pressing her body close to his. He almost groans at the contact but stops himself. Already, he was regretting sleeping with her.

A few minutes passed by when the dark-haired nin finally decided that he couldn't take the silence any longer.

Did she expect him to say something back?

If she wanted him to tell her his feelings then she would be deeply disappointed because he knows that he doesn't even love her.

He finds the right words to tell her to stay away from him. That she should go home and forget this ever happened. Because this was all too much.

Her feelings.

She was suffocating him with her heartfelt confession. Deciding to break the quietude, he utters one simple word.

"Why?"

He had always wondered why she claims to love him. After her second love confession almost four years ago, he found himself pissed at her for professing her love for him when he was betraying the trust Naruto placed in him. What did she think it would get her? It puzzled him then, and it still puzzled him now. What did she see in him? Does she actually know who he is?

He stiffens when he hears her quiet laughter. Her hand comes up to stifle her girlish giggles but he could still feel it vibrate through his back. He glares at the table beside the bed.

This isn't exactly the right time to be laughing.

His glare bores through the furniture as he waits for her to answer his question.

"Orokana."

Her voice echoes into the room. He feels her shift her position on the bed as she pulls herself closer to him. He could feel her naked form against him now. Soft and smooth.

"You don't need a reason to love someone."

His breath hitches at the easiness of her answer.

"I mean, there are a lot of things I like about you Sasuke-kun, things that make me remember how happy my life was when you were in Konoha and things that make me believe that despite this charade of not caring and not letting anyone in, you do care."

This time, he turns to look at her. He expects her to look straight into his eyes but she doesn't. Instead, her hands go to his chest, slowly forming into small fists as she lowers her head to rest it against them. He feels her breathe deeply.

"At the same time, there are also things that I dislike. Like how easily you casted us, your comrades, aside, and how arrogant you are for starting a war against your best friend because you simply do not agree with him."

This was the first time she ever mentioned the war to him. He is curious if she is about to delve into it but is relieved when she pulls away and holds one of his hands, this time green eyes stared into his soul.

"But, it's all those things that make you. . ._You_. Just you. Uchiha Sasuke. _. . _You must think I'm crazy, but that's the truth. I simply love _you."_

It takes her a second to realize the passion in her words and she instantly turns red when he doesn't reply.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

He silences her with a kiss. A kiss projected with so much emotion that he couldn't help but deepen it. This was something he hasn't felt in a long time. The feeling of being accepted as who he was. The same way a family does. He didn't want her to take her words back.

He pushes her to the mattress again and touches her with the familiarity of a lover. Already she was responding to him.

When he enters her and feels her gasp at the pleasure he is giving her, he pulls her closer and tries to imagine that they aren't enemies.

He tries to forget about the fact that she chose Naruto over him.

And he tries to ignore the wild thumping of his heart as he feels something so foreign to him that he couldn't even give a name to it.

He just knows, as she comes from his hard thrusts, screaming his name, that after tonight…after she offered her heart to him again…

.

.

.

Things would never be the same.

.

.

.

"…_.it didn't care if it was putting its existence at risk, it kept on flying and flying…choosing to be free….it didn't care as long as it keeps on doing what it loves, higher and higher..._

_._

_...until it finally bursts"_

…_.._

_To be continued_

* * *

AN: Orokana - foolish / silly

I have no idea where this balloon thing came from. Lately, I've been searching for pictures of balloons in the great blue sky. Anyway, this is how things started with them. Actually, I was hoping to just focus on the romance between these two but a part of me wants to explore this little world that I created (ehem, based on Kishimoto's awesome manga). So maybe it will be longer than I intended? Maybe not.

Is anyone else feeling like the world is ending because Naruto is nearing its final chapter? Let's all raise our hands and cast our energy into Kishimoto-sama to just let Sasuke and Sakura be together. :D

It might take a while for me to update on both my stories so I hope this satisfies you for now.


	3. Truce

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto :3

Chapter Three

**Truce**

* * *

_Flames consumed the village, turning it into a place far worse than the pits of hell. Fire surged through, destroying homes, reducing them into dust. The land was filled with nothing but the desperate screams of people calling out for help, pleas for mercy, and shouts of agony at the loss of loved ones. Her soft footfalls could not be heard as she runs through her home. She pumps chakra into her feet as she forces herself to go faster. Her lungs screamed at her for she was out of breath, and she was slowly taking in soot from the ashes that surrounded her._

_'Naruto!' _

_Her mind screamed for one name in particular. He was near. She could feel him. And he was going all out. She ran faster._

_'Faster!' _

_She says to herself._

_'I have to get to where he is!'_

_She loses her footing and lands face first on the ground. The oxygen is harshly knocked out of her lungs as she feels the impact. It takes a brief second for her to dwell on her pain, and she glares at her outfit. Pure white. A kimono made for a glorious occasion. She had been so careful with it, fully aware of the fact that it had cost her parents so much. Fully aware that it stood for something precious._

_It was supposed to be a day filled with happiness. A commemoration of a bond that was meant to last for a lifetime. A bond that would forever be strong._

_She regretfully tears the skirt and fashions a slit for her to move her legs more freely._

_'Gomen, Kaa-san, Tou-san, looks like this wedding gown won't be able to serve its purpose.' She inwardly muses._

_She stands up straight and decides to discard her dainty slippers for they were clearly hindering her speed. Why she still insisted on wearing them was beyond her._

_Maybe it was because she still wanted to show him how pretty she looked. For him to know that no, she did not run away, and she was serious about marrying him._

_What a fucking lie._

_No._

_She wanted him to see it._

_He who had stolen her heart._

_The person who had laid his claim on her._

_Too many times._

_Made her feel his love._

_Made her see all the things that they could have been._

_The things that they should have been._

_But in the end, he didn't choose her._

_And she didn't choose him._

_He was selfish._

_And she was loyal._

_They were both idiots._

_The ground beneath her started to shake and she almost lost her balance but she was an agile kunoichi, immediately sensing the danger as she launched herself up in the air. She gasped as she realized the cause of the quake, her heart thumped at the sight of it. Wasting no time, she swiftly landed a few meters from where she was. The ground was immediately stained with her blood as she casted the jutsu. Then she rose over all the buildings near her._

_Sakura stood proud on Katsuyu as she stared equally at the enemy._

_"I'm surprised to see you here."_

_She glared at the man standing on the gigantic serpent._

_Why was it that even now, when he was attacking her home, she still found him to be the most beautiful thing she has ever laid her eyes on?_

"_Sakura, leave."_

_His voice had always been one that enchanted her. It spoke to her and filled her head with proposals that she hadn't accepted. Because it was too late. She had chosen a side. And she could never betray Naruto._

_Never._

_"Not on my wedding day."_

_The subtle shift of emotion in his eyes tells her that he had not gotten hold of the information she had just uttered. Of course, it had nearly been six months since their last encounter._

_"Out of the way."_

_His words were cold, emotionless._

_"No."_

_"Sakura."_

_"Onegai, Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Out of the way!"_

_His eye changed into its deadly red color. The Mangekyou Sharingan._

_She breathed in deeply and formed the seal she had practiced for so long. A surge of chakra flowed through her. The green emblem appeared on her forehead as she summoned her strength._

_"I'm not letting you hurt him."_

_"Sakura."_

_The expression in his eyes resembled one of agony._

_"I will protect Naruto, even it means that I have to kill you Sasuke-kun!"_

_Then she launches herself at him, her fist a green glow as she summons her chakra to deliver one enormous blow._

_"Shannaro!"_

* * *

Thwack!

Sasuke flinched as the sharp kunai embedded itself on the tree right next to his head. He momentarily pauses as the fact dawns on him.

She was pissed.

His obsidian depths follow the path where the weapon came from, a tint of something making itself known as soon as he saw cherry blossom strands come into view. His moment of weakness disappears however and he flashes fifteen yards away from the scene and starts running fast.

He almost loses his footing when a huge boulder zooms past him and lands with a loud thud. Eyes widened as he realized that she wasn't going to let this go.

She was seriously pissed.

Still he tries to evade her.

Who would want to be on the receiving end of that wrath? Certainly not him.

It amuses him a little. How much she has really changed. He had expected her to plead him, show him a few tears, scream at him with deep emotions that always seemed to strike a cord in him. What he didn't expect was her temper.

"Sasuke!"

Her voice reaches out to him and he vaguely estimates that she must be about thirty meters away. He clicks his tongue at the discovery, she was fast as well.

Or maybe it was because he wasn't running at top speed.

Because, for some reason, he didn't want to end their meeting.

Not just yet.

"Damn it! Sasuke-kun! Matte!" the sentences reach him again and he briefly contemplates if he should just stop running, whatever it was she wanted to…

His senses kick in just in time and he tilts his head a little to the right. A fist sized rock flew past him. That was when he finally decided to halt, because now, she was actually trying to hurt him. And she wasn't missing on purpose this time.

'What the fuck?'

Sasuke's footsteps slow and he decides on settling himself against a big oak tree, casually crossing his arms. He waits for a few seconds. That was all she needed before she could make her presence known.

He regards her with familiarity as she came into view, hair swaying in the wind, soft and silky. His thoughts immediately take him to that night, when he had taken her innocence away only to leave her the next day without so much as a goodbye or see you around. Her pink strands had made a good contrast to the white sheets on the bed they fucked in.

He knew that he was being cruel again. But he just couldn't help it. Sex was a distraction.

_She _was a distraction.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him leaning against the large tree. She was surprised that he finally decided to face her. Putting on her meanest glare she starts.

"Two months."

"…."

"Two fucking months!" she screamed.

"Sakura."

"You slept with me and I haven't seen you for two fucking months!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me you bastard!"

She narrows her eyes at him and has a cute little snarl on.

Sasuke doesn't even consider a reply.

"Then I find you in the Rock Village."

He scoffs.

"Where are you going with this Sakura?"

"You tried to steal the eight-tailed beast."

"..."

"You tried to hurt Bee-san."

"…"

"Are you really willing to kill good people for your goals?"

Her eyes flashed with disappointment.

It was a look that he didn't want to see on her.

"I found a way." He almost catches the admission but it was too late.

"What?"

"I found a way to kill the Bijuus without killing the Jinchuuriki."

He doesn't know why he told her this. Maybe it was because he knew that he was a good man. Or maybe it was because he didn't like the fact that she looked so troubled.

"I... What? How?" she stammers.

"I'm not answering that Sakura."

She lets out a frustrated groan.

"Fine!"

They were far from the Rock Village by now. Why Sakura was the only one to follow him, Sasuke does not know. He thought that he would be able to escape without being detected, but somehow, this ex teammate of his had discovered his presence. He should have been more cautious.

Sakura plops herself down on the ground, resting her arms on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. Sasuke allows himself to rest as well, plunging his sword into the soil, and sliding himself beside it. He reminds himself to stay sharp, because she may have approached him on her own for now, but who knows, maybe that other teammate of theirs would be able to realize that they were nearby.

Well, it's not like the dobe could catch him if he really wanted to get away.

He could go to another dimension if he wanted.

He briefly considers leaving her, but she is sitting across him, and the fact that she is ticked off intrigues him.

"You're really fast."

"Aa."

"And a good conversation starter."

The sarcasm in her voice tells him that she is still mad at him. Well, she deserved to be. If she wasn't angry then he would think that she was crazy. She shouldn't concern herself with matters that involved him. It just wasn't wise. She…

"How are you?"

...was an idiot.

Leave it to Sakura to always prove him wrong when it came to her feelings for him. Why was she so open? Why did she always feel the need to care for him? When he could never give her anything in return.

_"I love you."_

"Why did you leave?"

There is a hint of sadness in her voice, and she's bowing her head, turning away from him

He smirks.

"Haven't you ever had one-night stands before?"

Her head shoots up to regard him with a baffled look. Of course he knew that she hadn't. He was her first wasn't he? Sasuke ignores the guilt slowly creeping up when he sees the hurt expression on her face.

"Damn you Uchiha Sasuke."

The sentence is uttered in a defeated tone, as if he finally got through that thick skull of hers. As if he finally got his message across, that yes, he was a bastard, and she should stay away from him. Because if she continues to chase after him then…

"No, I haven't had a one night stand before."

_He might not be able to run very far._

"You were my first."

His ears perked up at the words she just uttered.

Of course he knew that.

"And I've always wanted it to be you."

Damn her.

"Shut up."

Spewing nonsense.

She bites her lower lip at his harsh words. But as always, her heart is left wide open on her sleeve.

"If you have forgotten about that night then I might think that you don't…"

Then she has tears in her eyes again. He almost wanted to groan out loud. Annoying! This girl was really annoying! That mien on her face was always one that affected him. Even when he was still a genin. Whenever she cried, whenever she has that sad reflection in her eyes, whenever someone even thought about hurting one strand of hair on that pretty little head of hers. It always affected him. He briefly adds that it is he who is hurting her in this moment. He had probably hurt her many times before. Sasuke ignores that sinking feeling in his chest and instead lets out a sigh.

It was so easy to break Sakura's heart.

So easy.

"I remember."

But, he didn't feel like breaking it today.

* * *

His eyes went to hers and Sakura nearly retreated from his deep stare. He frightened her. Not because she was afraid that he was going to hurt her but because she always saw herself as weak in front of his presence. And, she never really trusted her herself whenever she was with him.

If she was being honest, she knew that there was no endpoint to this conversation. He would eventually run from her. That is what he does best after all. As soon as he feels any trace of emotion in that cold heart of his, he would immediately retreat.

Wasn't that why he left the village in the first place?

To cut all ties?

She finds herself resting her head on her knees, staring at him. She contemplates about this man in front of her. Why did it have to be him? She doesn't know. Doesn't really know why she always chases after this person when she could be safe at home, with someone she is sure would never hurt her. Kami must really hate her. Because she loves him, the leader of the opposite side. She loves him.

And she won't give up on him.

Will never.

She wants to make him see the light, to make him come home. To make him realize that he should stop wanting to be alone. Because that would never make him happy.

But that would be impossible right?

Clearly, he didn't see her as more than just another woman that night.

She could never convince him to stop this war.

She would be a fool to believe that.

Her heart clenched at the thought.

He was always hurting her.

Always.

But still.

She loves him.

A drop on her face interrupts her thoughts, then it becomes a light pour as she picks herself off the ground, turns her back to him and says.

"I have a room in the next village."

She notes the hesitancy in his step as he secures his katana. And she nearly takes her words back, because of the implication of her suggestion. But she doesn't want to say goodbye for now. Maybe later. She has, after all, missed his presence.

"You'll need to get out of this rain right?"

"Sakura."

There is a warning tone to his voice.

"Neutral territory."

She finds herself saying the first thought on her head. He lets out a tired sigh. It doesn't take much to convince him to come along with her. And Sakura finds that small flash of hope in her heart that shouldn't even exist in the first place.

But, she trusts her instinct.

It seems that she does have a small hold on him.

Even just a little.

* * *

_"Give up trying to make me give up."_

_\- Tales of the Gutsy Ninja by Jiraiya (Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto)_

_._

_._

_._

Again he finds himself in a room with his former teammate. And again, he doesn't really want to think about his actions anymore. A few hours ago, he had attempted to take the Eight-tailed beast. It was a failure of course, his jutsu still needed a lot of work. And now he had allowed Sakura to lead him into this simple motel.

He knows what will happen soon afterwards.

He lets out a sigh as he settles his belongings on the floor. Then with lightning speed, he picks up his katana again.

Seriously, why was it that he always seemed to let his guard down when it came to this woman? What did he know? She could slit his throat in his sleep if she wanted to.

Or he could slit hers.

_"Neutral territory."_

That had always been their reason as to why they could casually meet with one another the past year. Yes, it was neutral territory. But who could really stop them from killing each other when it came down to it? He could kill her and leave her in this building in a blink of an eye. And he knew she wouldn't even attempt to fight him.

Or would she?

"You can use the bath first Sasuke-kun."

He turns to regard the pinkette and feels his cheeks warm at the sight of her taking her top off. She wore a simple white bra and was soaking wet from the rain. He wonders if she ever exposed her body like this to other men. When they were genin, she would timidly hide herself behind a door or closet to change, but now, the fact that she so casually let him see her undergarments lets him question if she has altered that habit. He realizes that he doesn't exactly like the idea.

"You can use it first."

She turns to look at him, drops of water falling from her hair. She was growing it out, he noted. Her smooth tresses now reached up to just above her… He swallows the lump in his throat, because he had just caught himself staring at her chest.

There were a few strands right above her cleavage.

"And run the risk of you leaving without having a warm bath first? Ie, you use it first Sasuke-kun."

She has a light smile on and a small twinkle in her eye which spoke of mirth.

He narrows his eyes as if regarding her with suspicion, much like he had when they met at that bar and he was questioning her presence. But, things are different now.

"I promise I won't attack you Sasuke-kun."

The young kage doesn't really have the energy to argue at this point and honestly he did badly need a warm bath. He grabs his weapon and makes a beeline for the bathroom.

Sasuke knows that the chances of her attacking him while he bathed was slim but,

Better safe than sorry.

A few minutes later, he finds himself relaxed and refreshed as he walks out the bathroom, some steam coming out after him. He only has a towel on and finds Sakura on the bed, with a small robe wrapped tightly around her body. The sight appeared intimate, as if they were two lovers having a romantic rendezvous. Why was she so comfortable around him?

He almost calls out to her but loses her name when she turns to look at him with a welcoming smile on.

His neck burns at the spectacle. What was going on with him? Of course, he has always known that Sakura was fine-looking. It was a fact he refused to acknowledge in the past when bushy-browed boys in green spandex and blonde dead-last idiots made it known that she had their admiration. She would beat them up as always. But now, she appears open, and vulnerable. And he nearly shivers at the thought that he had a taste of what it was like to accept _that_.

And _that _was something he wanted to but couldn't quite forget.

She gets up from her seat and confidently makes her way into the bathroom to cleanse herself, leaving a trace of her sweet scent in the air. Sasuke fights the twitching of his fingers and resists the urge to pull her to him. When the door closes and snaps him out of his thoughts, he smirks and runs a hand through his hair.

What was the point of fighting it?

He finally admits it to himself. He knows what he wants. Knows what he had unceasingly wanted, since that night.

No, maybe even before that.

There had always been a part of him that wondered what it would be like to be with her. To simply _be with _Haruno Sakura_. _

He had repeatedly stopped himself.

But now, in this moment, he doesn't want to.

In this moment, they had the night to themselves.

And in this moment, she is his.

As she probably always has been.

Yes, he knows what is going to happen. Has known that there had been something between them from the start.

It was only a matter of time before he got his hands on her again. Even if she hadn't chased him down today, he knows that eventually he was going to seek her out. No one could possibly stop it.

Not Karin.

Nor Orochimaru.

Not even Naruto.

When she comes out of the bathroom, appearing content and happy, with a pink flush on her skin, he wastes no time in pulling her to him and closing their distance.

.

.

.

Because he himself could not stop it.

* * *

The feel of his lips on hers as he parts the robe she has on makes Sakura sigh with the need of having those hands of his on her warm body. He is on top of her now, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed, with his right knee pressed between them as his other hand cups one breast.

He surprised her with his aggressiveness.

But she finds herself wanting him all the same. She would always want him.

She rests herself on her elbows and guides them to the center of the bed, Sasuke follows with no hesitation and Sakura eagerly pulls his head down to press a kiss, then a lick on his neck.

Then, she switches their position and has him pinned beneath her.

His eyes widened for a second but his hands immediately rest on her hips and pull her against him.

"I have always wondered."

She starts.

She looks at his face and memorizes the expression on him.

Sasuke's breath hitches when her hand lowers to cup him through his yukata, eyes wild with confidence when she found that he was nearly hard.

"Sakura."

Her head lifts to stare at him seductively. Then she subtly licks her lips, an action that did not go unnoticed. Her heart pumps loudly as he regards her with a smoldering look, lids slightly lowered. Her core throbbed when his eyes told her that he has realized what she is about to do.

Then she finally lets out the words that she hopes will break his control.

"Can I touch you Sasuke-kun?"

She is aware that she is burning red now, but this is what she wants to give him.

He groans at the sentence, but still has an apathetic face on.

Sakura wonders how long he will be able to keep up that façade.

Wonders what it would be like to have him writhing with want for her.

Her hand snakes inside and grabs his manhood with the forwardness she did not know she possessed. Slowly but surely she starts to move her hand up and down.

Up and down.

Squeezing him every now and then.

Up and down.

_Ah, there._

He twists his face into one of pleasure. The sight has her wet instantly. How he managed to appear hotter than he already does is beyond her. But, within the four walls of this tiny room she rented, Uchiha Sasuke looks pleased.

And hard.

And he is letting out small pants that encourage her.

She wonders how far she can take this.

And the thought comes to her in waves of heat and passion that she almost wanted to press her body to his and rub it on him. To feel him against every part of her.

Inside her.

She lowers her head to him, but he stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura… what…"

She meets his gaze and says a sentence that has always been in her head. Has always been there when she had wet dreams, when she had fantasies after reading a hot novel, and when late at night she glances at his picture by her bedside and imagines him above her looking at her person with the same intensity he reserved for battles.

"Will you let me taste you Sasuke-kun?"

The room is silent, and thick with the scent of anticipation between the two occupants.

Uchiha Sasuke stares at her as if what she said was something he never believed would come out of her. She is beyond embarrassed by her crassness now. But he is still hard, and his hand is still on her shoulder. She looks at him with determination, and tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. A slight angle to her chin, indicating that she is waiting for his consent.

He looks away and Sakura fights the disappointment. Maybe this was too much?

But he bows his head and nods at her, grip tightening a bit but eventually letting go, as he settles onto his back again and observes her.

She touches him again and repeats her previous motion, then she leans down, and blows lightly. The action expels another groan from him and he instantly fists his hand on the sheets. With his muscles tightened, Sakura could feel the way he is holding back.

But, she parts her lips.

And before she takes him in, she meets his eyes, refusing to break contact so she could see it.

See Sasuke lose all inhibitions.

He finally lets out a moan when her mouth goes around him. Sakura resists the urge to jump for joy at his surrender because she knows that she has power over him now. Slowly, she bobs her head, and tastes him. She takes him in soft licks and sexy groans. And continues the assault.

Kami, he tasted amazing.

She couldn't stop herself from groaning when his hand goes to her head and guides her closer to him.

She couldn't stop herself from sighing with contentment when he started pumping into her moist crevice.

She couldn't stop herself from swelling with pride when he cums just seconds in.

And, she couldn't stop herself from crying out his name when he pushes her onto her stomach and has his way with her.

* * *

"Come home with me."

His eyes widened at the absurdness of what she just said. She is sitting between his legs on the bath tub, hands gathering foamy bubbles in them and releasing a soft breath to watch them float away. Her head is turned to the right, staring at his sword propped against the wall. The position allows him to have a good view of her back.

He presses his fingers to her chin and shifts her attention to him.

Then, he pins her with his stare.

Sakura lifts a hand to her mouth and laughs hard.

"Nanjatte!"

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow at her childlike antics, she was fooling around, clutching a hand to her stomach. A finger wipes a happy tear from her left eye as she continues to giggle.

"Kami, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Hn."

He almost feels like smiling too, except that, this isn't funny at all. Their situation.

"It would be stupid of me right? To ask you to do that. When you didn't even stay after that first night."

Her tone, which had been light and teasing, had immediately turned sour.

"I was just using you, you know? Because I was curious."

"Sakura."

"We can't deny the fact that you're handsome Sasuke-kun, of course I would wonder what it was like to be with you."

He doesn't understand why she is saying this.

"Naruto finally confessed to me."

The sentence renders him utterly speechless.

"…."

She wraps her hands around her knees and pulls them closer to her chest. He resists the desire to turn her head to him again and settles on gazing at her nape instead.

"I didn't believe it at first. Thought it was just a silly crush. But he said that he loves me and he wants to be with me."

Sasuke feels something odd and glares at the ceiling. He lets out a deep sigh, arms relaxed, hanging loosely at the sides of the tub. He already knew that Naruto was hopelessly in love with Sakura. Had been since they were young. During their fight with Kaguya, the idiot always seemed to think of her.

_"Did you apologize to Sakura-chan?"_

_"You didn't have to put her under a genjutsu!"_

Jealousy surges through him.

"I didn't say yes."

Then relief.

And then,

Anger.

Because why the hell would he feel relieved that she said no to Naruto. This was stupid. What they were doing. He had avoided her for two months, he could damn well do it again. It wasn't like she was useful to him. Sakura had nothing to offer him.

_"I'll make every day so fun that you wouldn't have time to think you were ever lonely!"_

She was just another woman.

Just a girl who ignited something inside him.

Just a girl who had_ always_ ignited something inside him.

And kami was she beautiful.

Maybe he was just fed up with Karin.

Maybe Sakura was merely there to fill his sexual exploits.

Until someone better comes along.

A part of him knew this wasn't true though.

He had gone two months without the feel of another person's body.

Much to Karin's disappointment.

That first night after he slept with Sakura, he had thought about taking Karin so aggressively that at first, when she had attempted to seduce him, he had taken her offer with the intent of forgetting about the pink-haired medic. Her body had responded to him like it always had. And he had taken pleasure in her. But when she started to moan out loud, when she started to let out that voice of hers which was too high-pitched for his liking, he had to clamp a hand over her mouth. Because somehow…

It felt completely different.

All of a sudden, he couldn't help but compare.

Her scent was different.

Her hair, was not as soft. Was not pink enough.

And her eyes, her red red eyes, were far from the green that he wanted to see.

And just like that, he stopped.

Pulled away.

And left her.

A soft hand runs along his cheek.

He closes his eyes and marvels at the softness of her touch.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing?"

He turns his face to the side and puts an elbow on his forehead, leaning against the wall behind him. The position hides her face from his view. Then,

He looks into her emerald green irises and couldn't help but want her again.

"I don't know."

He was met with a silence he wasn't accustomed to. Maybe she didn't know as well; what it was they were doing. The friendship they formed over a year ago never really did make any sense. And the fact that they slept together only served to complicate things between both shinobi. But what they had, it isn't something he thinks about giving up in this moment. He knows that now. A thought briefly passes over his head, and he finds himself nearly smirking at it.

Turning his back on them had always been a challenging feat.

"You were wrong."

She pulls back to regard him with curiosity, waiting for him to elaborate on his statement.

"What you said back then."

"…."

"It wasn't easy."

She tilts her head to one side, indicating that she didn't quite understand what he was trying to say.

"Leaving you three."

Understanding dawns on her.

_"There are also things that I dislike. Like how easily you casted us, your comrades aside."_

The smile she has on is beautiful, and Sasuke realizes that this may be a weakness he wishes did not exist. Because why did this woman make him want to keep her to himself? To keep this to himself? She looks straight into his eyes again and he finds that whatever it was she was thinking, he just knows that it would be his undoing.

"Do you want to stop seeing me?"

She runs a hand through her pinks locks. And fidgets nervously. He closes his eyes and lets out a heavy breath. He knows what she is offering.

"Because if you don't want to see me again. If you want to forget about the year we had… The night we had. Then just say so."

She looks at anything but him. Then hooks emerald with obsidian again.

"I can't, I can't fight if I don't know what I'm fighting for Sasuke-kun."

She was biting her lip again, like she was afraid that he was going to say that he didn't want to see her. Words which should've left his mouth, but didn't.

He pulls her face to him again and lowers down to capture her pouting lips.

The gasp she lets out, he curses, immediately has him hard and wanting.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to stop seeing you."

Her smile was instantaneous. And he wants to berate her for letting him have this hold on her. For always letting him catch glimpses of what can make him happy. Glimpses of what he could have with her if he just let her in. But hadn't he already reserved himself to be alone in this world? Hadn't he already decided that he was fine with being everyone's enemy?

How could he do that if he was so enamored with her? So captivated? Like he always had been.

It takes a flick of his finger, and a lick from his tongue to get her going again.

And, it takes one moan from her to harden him so he can be inside her.

He enters her and allows himself this weakness.

* * *

When they separate, he goes back to the Sound Village and takes his seat as Otokage. He is working his way to victory again when he finally perfects the jutsu and takes the eight-tailed beast from Killer Bee five months later. The jinchuuriki was left severely damaged, but alive, as he hoped. And he had gained A's respect when he takes the bijuu's life with just a glance of his rinnegan. He leaves the Rock Village when he senses Naruto's chakra nearby, and resists the urge to confront his rival upon sensing Sakura's presence again.

He feels a bit of relief because he knows that she will be able to save Bee's life.

Three days after the incident, they meet again. But there is no word about it, just a spark in her demeanor when she pushes him to his back and rides him hard.

* * *

Her constant presence over the next few months distracts him and nearly makes him forget about his goals in the first place. But he wants her. So bad now that eventually he finds himself thinking about her more than what was deemed appropriate.

During his meetings, she is there.

When he hones his swordsmanship, she is there.

As he lies in his huge king-sized bed, she is there.

And when he wishes for a dreamless slumber, she appears to him in clouds of steam and soaking tresses, beckoning him to her.

Eventually, they start playing with fire when he asks her to meet him in his village, with the plan of booking a bigger room and the instructions of not wearing her forehead protector when she goes to meet him.

He tells himself to expect her absence but is relieved when she appears before him outside the establishment with a henge on which he tells her to dispel the moment he closes the door behind them.

Their nights are filled with pleasure, and after, when their bodies lay drenched in the glow of their activities. She starts to chat with him animatedly again. And soon, they find themselves sinking into that routine of not mentioning the war and simply letting themselves bask in each other's presence.

Sasuke finds himself unable to end their arrangement. And he finds himself slowly desiring for her to be by his side. Because, that, he thinks, is where she belongs.

Not by that dobe's.

It is nearly eight months into their relationship when he wakes up with her back pressed closely to his that he realizes that he is in love with her. And he is happy. Not because he feels as if the war is going to end with him victorious, but because she is there when he wakes up. He pulls her closer to him and nuzzles her neck affectionately, an action he thought he would never be able to do. He takes in her relaxed posture, hair, now reaching up to her lower back, a hand on top of his own which was wrapped around her tiny waist, and lips parted as she breathes in and out.

"You're awake."

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, I wanted to savor what you were doing just now."

She opens one eye at him and has a playful grin on.

"We need to get going."

They waste no time in gathering their clothes and securing their belongings.

They had made time for only one night.

She casts the henge on again and turns to him with a blush and leans to him expectantly.

He knows what she wants but finds himself focusing on her silky (black in this moment) hair as it falls over her shoulder.

"Your hair is longer."

She instantly reddens at the comment and stutters out a string of words that raises one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you noticed huh? Yeah, I've always liked my hair longer, do you? I mean, doesn't really matter if you like it, but I had always wondered. There was a rumor once, when we were younger that you liked long hair. Well, not that I'm growing mine out just to get your attention, I mean, it's easier to tie up, you know, rather than have my short hair fall so carelessly around my face. Yeah, it's because I can tie it up now."

She appeared cute in this moment, and he couldn't help but capture her lips in his to shut her up. He pulls away and sees that she is blushing again. Why she blushed after they have done so many things to each other, sinful things, is beyond him. But he steps away from her and bids her farewell with the promise of seeing her again soon.

Sakura is left speechless as he exits the room through the window.

* * *

When he returns to his base, Orochimaru is waiting for him. His master, as he always does, appears suspicious. But it has been a long time since Sasuke has talked with him, because the Sannin had taken to observing him in the shadows since this war started.

"A little bird told me that you have been frequenting this hotel in the village Sasuke-kun."

"Orochimaru."

"She must be beautiful huh? This woman you are seeing."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at his former master.

"Does it matter who I'm fucking?"

"Yes, if you spill your seed in an unworthy vessel you see, things might not be as it should."

It was disgusting the way Orochimaru viewed other human beings as just a means to his own end. He had trained Sasuke with the motive of having the young Uchiha's body for his own, but had failed to do so.

Sasuke lets out a scoff and proceeds to walk past his master.

"Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't like to restore your clan through the body of a whore. Or the enemy."

The sentence renders him immobile. And he considers the hidden threat in the monster's voice. Did he find out? He nearly plunges his sword through the old Sannin's chest. How dare he call _her_ a whore? Of all people. But the idea of Sakura carrying his heir, her belly full and round with the weight of their child catches his attention. And, it lets him think about a future with her. And surprisingly, he finds that he doesn't hate it in the least. In fact, he wants it.

It wouldn't be possible though.

No matter how much he wants it.

Orochimaru throws a small box to him and he catches it in his hand without hesitation.

"This was supposed to be a gift on your eighteenth birthday, but seeing as at the time you seemed to be uninterested in the opposite sex, I decided to forego the present until you were. It belonged to your clan."

Sasuke opens the box and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Promise rings.

He knows this isn't good news.

"Uzumaki Karin has proven to be a worthy future matriarch in my opinion. Not that it matters. But,"

Sasuke could hear the way the serpents tongue slid over his slimy lips.

"I've known that it isn't 'nothing' you feel for her, if the sounds of her pleasured moans in your room are counted as proof, even if it has been months since you've had her."

The avenger's hands tighten around the gift and he considers throwing it at his master's face.

"But Sasuke-kun, you've made a vow to change the world. And to restore honor to your clan. Wouldn't it be perfect if you restored two clans in the process?"

The immortal man left his student to his own musings. Uchiha Sasuke stops the surge of thoughts in his head. Because all he could think about was Sakura and the fact that she wasn't in this building like Karin was. And she wasn't on his side like Karin was, and she most especially wasn't loyal to him like Karin was. He tries to find a reason, any reason to contest his master's suggestion but he finds himself being unable to come up with an excuse.

He glances at the rings again and pictures her with one of them in her left ring finger. It would definitely suit her.

But, it wasn't like she was going to say yes anyway.

That night, the peace of his fortress in Otogakure is interrupted by a loud "Yes" as Uzumaki Karin accepts his proposal.

And Sasuke tries with every fiber of his being not to imagine Haruno Sakura in front of him instead.

* * *

_Two shinobi stood in front of the other._

_Both powerful warriors._

_Both Legendary Sannin with immense power._

_And both foolish enough to fight for what they believed in._

_As Uchiha Sasuke stares at Haruno Sakura, he couldn't help but remember the nights they had together. All embedded so deep into his memory that he couldn't even hope to erase her very existence. And he wanted to, he so desperately wanted to._

_Because he is fighting for something she doesn't believe in._

_And she is fighting for the person who stood in his way._

_And_

_._

_._

_._

_They were enemies._

* * *

AN: Nanjatte - just kidding

Oh my gosh! It's been so long! Writer's block's a bitch alright. Anyway, Thank you, thank you for reading my stories. I know it would be asking too much for you to be patient with me, but I guess for now, it takes time to come up with a good chapter. And I don't want to push myself too hard and end up writing up crap just to update. I hope you haven't forgotten this fic. :P Actually, like all my other stories, scenes have already been typed up, but I still need some time to figure out how to go about it. Okay, if some of you are confused by the timeline, I'm jumping through past, present and future like crazy. Why? Coz I like it :) But I think the timeline speaks for itself :) It's up to you how you interpret it :)

Shout out to my best friend who was awesome enough to buy me the last volume of Naruto! I love you SMMB! :) 3

Read and review ;)


End file.
